


Need Me A Hero Like You

by Maiokoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Hero Iwaizumi, Hero Kyoutani, Heroes & Heroines, Iwaizumi is a a Good Senpai, Kyoutani is a Mess, M/M, Pining and Suffering, Romance, Schoolteacher Yahaba, Seijoh Hero Agency, Superpowers, Yahaba is Oblivious, aoba johsai, fusion of boku no hero academia and one punch man i guess, hero oikawa, is it stalking if you see your neighbor through the window??, it's cute, kinda??, mild stalking??, or neighbors from across the courtyard, pining kyoutani, they're all heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiokoe/pseuds/Maiokoe
Summary: It's ridiculous and if anyone found out, he'd have to move to a new country. It's some sort of shoujo manga, is what it is.Boy sees his neighbor and falls madly in-love with said beautiful neighbor. Boy is secretly a hero. Neighbor is a school teacher. Boy is royally screwed because he's a pining mess of a human being and neighbor is oblivious and too perfect. Of course, boy can never reveal his secret, for obvious security reasons (super lame rule, by the way) so boy must quietly suffer from across the courtyard.And all his co-workers are fucking idiots and for the Record, Kyoutani hates their weekly lunches.





	Need Me A Hero Like You

_Team bonding_ , they claimed. _Trust forming_ , was another good one.

Bullshit. They just liked tormenting everyone on a daily basis and got the go-ahead to make it an official, _mandatory_ , activity.

Team lunches.  

It was a decent idea, it’s just. It was the _moronic duo’_ s idea, so, by default, he’s suspicious. He knew they all had been unnerved by their sudden insistence to meet up outside of work, but it’s already been three months now, so he can’t exactly say anything. How they managed to get him to keep coming for three months was the real question, but here he was. Consistently. They would all meet up for lunch every Thursday and sometimes it was at the same place, sometimes it wasn’t. Since they suggested the idea, it was their call.

But he still didn’t like it and he was still suspicious.

“Mad Dog-chan’s so paranoid,” his senior chirped out and he jerked his eyes over to the fluffy haired brunet, narrowing his gaze. Oikawa smiled back pleasantly and a few tables of women on the other side of the room sighed dreamily. Kyoutani shuddered at the noise. “You’re still so tense!”

“Ohhh?” Matsukawa leaned away from the table, tilting back in his chair.

“Hm?” Beside him, Hanamaki looked up. Matsukawa raised his hand, grinning at a man who just entered the little café.

“Watari!” The man twitched at the sudden call, looking away from the menu board above the cash register, then smiling back, raising his own hand in greeting. “Come sit with us!” Cue the movement of chairs as Iwaizumi snagged one of the chairs from the next table over.

Watari’s smile shifted, becoming apologetic. “I’m eating with a friend today.” Iwaizumi pulled another chair over and they began moving again to accommodate the addition. “Oh. Well. That’s fine too, I guess.” Watari shrugged, stepping up to the register and greeting the man behind it, giving his order. A receipt later, and the almost-bald man walked over, settling down in the chair next to Iwaizumi. “This is nice of you all. I’m Watari Shinji.”

A chorus greeted him and the man beamed at them all, taking their introductions in stride. “Where’s your friend?” Matsukawa asked, a lazy smile on his lips as the newcomer settled in.

“Shigeru? He’s running late. As usual,” Watari sighed, shrugging lightly. “Well, he’ll get here eventually. Was this all a coincidence? Or was this planned?”

“Weekly lunch,” Hanamaki answered, chin propped up on his hand. “You?”

“Ahh, well, I finally had time! And he’s running late. Typical, really. I should’ve expected it and came ten minutes later myself.” He sighed again, shaking his head tragically. A buzzing on the table in front of him alerted them all to a text. “Ah. That would be him.” A tap and a glance, and he blinked. “Or not. Sorry, I—I have to run.” He rose, receipt in hand to cancel his lunch. Matsukawa waved a hand, grabbing his attention.

“Everything okay?”

Watari’s smile dimmed, showing how tired he is. “Work. You know how it is.” Matasukawa rose from his own seat, grinning lazily at him. “Matsu-san?”

“I’ll go with you then. Faster that way. Hiro, you’ll grab his food, won’t you?” Watari obediently handed over the receipt and Hanamaki gave a salute. “We’ll be back in a bit. Ooh, Watari, let’s get cake,” Matasukawa brought up the topic of dessert as he herded the shorter man away, the two disappearing out the door.

Oikawa blinked, watching them fade down the sidewalk, then looked to Hanamaki, eyes slightly narrowed as his lips curled up. “Makki, you know Watari?” But Hanamaki merely smiled, leaving the table with the receipt as an excuse. “Boo!” Oikawa called after him, pouting. The pink headed man snorted, but stayed up by the counter for a moment, talking with the man at the register. Oikawa crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. “I can’t help but feel like I know him though,” he muttered. Beside him, Iwaizumi flicked at his arms. “Aren’t you curious, Iwa-chan?”

“I just wanna eat my lunch in peace.”

“Mm.” There was a crackle of static and then the tv in the corner came to life. The news showed a city scene, the road torn up and cars smashed off to the side. The man behind the register clicked his tongue, shaking his head. Hanamaki nodded his thanks, sloping back to the table and settling back down, Watari’s sandwich wrapped up in foil to keep it warm until he got back. The tv was heard over the quiet buzz of the pre-lunch rush, some people quieting as an explosion rocked the camera, the reporter off to the side flinching, covering his head with his arms.

“ _—see behind me, a battle is raging on the east side of the city!”_ Another explosion, the reporter and cameraman shifting closer to each other. The reporter’s yellow hard hat bobbed, debris twinkling against it. “ _We urge all citizens to stay away until the problem is handled! Right now, we’re seeing some heroes on the scene, but their efforts aren’t enough!”_ The camera panned back to the battle, a hero in a blue cape thrown back by a hand almost as big as he was. “ _It seems it all began with a failed bank robbery! The villain in question appears to have giantification to some extent!”_

Their table watched quietly, then looked to Oikawa, the man’s brows furrowed in distaste. Kindaichi tilted his head, spiked hair flopping slightly with the movement. “Should… should we…?”

“I’m not skipping lunch,” Oikawa huffed, biting into his pasta forcefully, eyes narrowing now. Next to him, Iwaizumi bumped his shoulder.

“You really wouldn’t help?”

“ _I_ wasn’t called in to help. So I fully intend on finishing my lunch,” Oikawa declared grandly. Iwaizumi stared at him blankly, then shrugged. “Besides, it’s across town. I’m sure there are others already—“

 _“Oh, someone’s flying in! I can’t tell from this distance—is it two people?”_ The reporter was looking up and the camera moved to follow, showing a small shape moving closer.

 _“It—it looks like Burst, don’t you think?”_  The cameraman hissed from off screen. _“And he’s carrying—“_ The camera zoomed in, the picture getting a little clearer. “ _Is he carrying the Armored Wonder?”_ From down the table, Hanamaki snorted, hand rising to cover it quickly, bending over the table slightly in a better effort to hide it. _“Haven’t they worked together in the past?”_

“Ah, look, Makki. Your man’s being stolen away. Better step it up,” Oikawa hummed, chin propped up in his hand, watching the tv carefully.

“Riiiight. I’ll get on that.”

“ _Burst and the Armored Wonder are on the scene!”_ Hanamaki snorted again, lips twitching with the effort. “ _Given Burst’s compatibility with many heroes, let’s hope this goes just as well!”_ The reporter returned to view briefly before it shifted back to the figure flying in the sky, casually carrying another man.

“Burst. Remind me what he does?” Oikawa chewed on his lunch thoughtfully, glancing to Iwaizumi.

“Fly.” Oikawa narrowed his eyes, but Iwaizumi ignored him. “Something with gravity I think too.”

“Control,” Hanamaki offered. “Make you lighter, heavier, send the atmosphere crashing down on you, that sorta thing.” Oikawa blinked and Hanamaki offered a grin. “Probably why he’s able to carry—“ his lips twitched, the smile widening, “ _The Wonder_ ,” he managed, shoulders beginning to tremble. “That’s such—such an unfortunate name.” Oikaawa rolled his eyes when their friend couldn’t hold it in anymore and slammed his head onto the table, laughter muffled by the wood, shoulders trembling.

Kyoutani, for his part, was watching the tv and ignoring the man across the table—valiantly, he might add. Hanamaki’s laugh wasn’t anything to scoff at and already he was attracting stares from the surrounding tables. He gave it another moment before the pink haired moron collected himself enough to watch the fight.

The camera shifted between the fight on the ground and the growing figure of Burst flying through the air, until there was a visible shift in the air and the giant shuddered under the pressure, knees buckling and body trembling. He looked up and around (lifting his head looked to take some effort, no doubt because of the increased gravity on him) but by then, Burst had thrown—thrown was a _strong_ word, as _dropped_ would be more accurate— the Armored Wonder and he was hurtling through the air. Curled tight as he fell, Kyoutani saw the shifting of his skin as it got edges, hardened into his namesake—armor. There was the visible shift of air again, but this time on the Armored Wonder, speed increasing until he slammed into the giant, batting him down into the ground as if it was nothing.

And again, Kyoutani felt awe for the hero as he watched. Hardening, on the surface, may not seem all that impressive, but in combination with speeding through the air and gravity pressing down, it was, quite literally, death from above. “ _And it looks like he’s been subdued! He’s shrinking down now!”_ And so the villain was, body morphing to shrink down to average size, features more proportionate to normal humans. “ _Armored Wonder! A word for the news!”_ The reporter and cameraman were starting to scramble their ways towards the hero, but he flashed a faint peace sign and crouched before leaping, the pressure decreasing against him to allow his jump to send him farther. He was caught by the flying hero above and they zoomed away. The reporter appeared back in the camera, doing his job, but the café tuned him out. The volume was turned down and with a few sighs of relief, those eating and enjoying their lunch break went back to it.

The large group in the middle, continued with their lunch, watching the almost mute news, as the police escorted the villain away, and the top officer reporting on the scene.

“I guess they didn’t really need help,” Kindaichi murmured around a mouthful of sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. Next to him, Kunimi snorted awake, blinking blearily before yawning widely. “Oh, Akira, your soup.” The man did as Kindaichi bade, slouching over the table and picking up a spoon. “Matsukawa-san should be back soon, huh? Lucky he ran into Burst then, he wouldn’t have gotten there so quickly otherwise.”

Across the table, Oikawa tilted his head, staring hard at him, before Iwaizumi nudged him and the brunet shook himself, returning to his pasta. Iwaizumi, job done, looked to Kyoutani. The bottle blond perked, raising his eyes expectantly. “So, Kyoutani, how’s—“

The bell on the door rang and rapid footsteps drew their attention. A disheveled man wobbled in, looking around frantically. And while the stranger slumped, groaning in defeat, Kyoutani was too busy choking and trying to dive under the table. Iwaizumi refused to let him do so, holding tight to the collar of his shirt, a wide grin on his lips. “Excuse me!” The stranger looked up, the saddest look on his face. “You aren’t Watari’s friend, are you?” The man straightened, a light returning to his eyes. Kyoutani tried hard to resist the urge to whimper, instead slouching in his seat and refusing to look up. “Join us! We already pulled a chair for you!” He motioned—evilly, Kyoutani thinks darkly, frantically—at the chair on Kyoutani’s other side. “He had to step out for a few minutes, but he should be back soon.”

“With cake, apparently,” Hanamaki mused, tapping at his phone. “Issei said they’re swinging around on their way. I think they might get a discount~” The grin on his lips was lazy, his chin propped up with his other hand. “Join us, Stranger-kun~”

“Ah, thank you. I’m Yahaba, sorry for intruding,” Oikawa waved him off and the brunet settled gingerly next to Kyoutani, whose rising panic grew even further and Iwaizumi made sure to keep a tight hold, lest he try to run.

“No intrusion! Any friend of Watacchi’s is a friend of ours!” he motioned grandly to their little group and their newest member, Yahaba, blinked.

“Oh, I apologize. I wasn’t aware you were close.” Oikawa blinked at him, the confusion clear. “I’m sorry, he doesn’t talk about his work friends much. Are you Matsu-san?” Oikawa’s pleasant smile fell, eyes widening instead. “Ah, you aren’t?”

“We all just met Watari today, actually,” Hanamaki waved his hand a bit and Yahaba focused on him. “Don’t mind him, he just gets attached easily.” Yahaba’s lips parted in an ‘o’ of understanding, turning to smile pleasantly at Oikawa.

“That’s nice, I thought he’d never make friends. Shinji never talks about work and when he does, it’s after I’ve pried something out of him. Honestly, it’s not as if it’s embarrassing to be a business man,” Yahaba sighed, leaning his elbow on the table, and then resting his cheek against his fist. “Does Matsu-san work late hours too? I worry about his diet of ramen,” Yahaba confided, looking to Hanamaki.

“Sometimes. Things happen and their boss just throws work at them last minute,” Hanamaki stated, face carefully blank. “Or he’ll be called out in the middle of the night, or too early in the morning.” Yahaba nodded, murmuring his agreement. “Are you roommates?”

Kyoutani bites his tongue so he doesn’t answer ‘no’ himself.

“No no, but we try to plan for dinner or lunch, or _something_ and half the time he has to cancel, or I’m running late so we have to miss each other. I didn’t think being an office worker was so hard!”

“Oh? And what do you do, Yahaba-kun?” Oikawa leaned across the table, watching him intently. Some say Oikawa, when focused, is terrifying and his gaze appears as if he’s staring into your very soul. Kyoutani disagrees, but he also realizes the man can get an intense aura that often puts people off.

Yahaba apparently felt nothing, turning to smile widely. “Ah, I’m a teacher, actually,” he rubbed at the back of his neck. “High school history.”

“Ooohh, teaching huh? Good luck,” Hanamaki patted his shoulder lightly.

“They’re all pretty good kids, and I can at-least motivate my players to do well in class. I have a deal with the other teachers so they can name drop to get them listening.” Yahaba’s smile shifted to something more sly, something they would see from Oikawa, actually. Kyoutani tried to control his breathing, hoping no one noticed the hitch.

“Players?” Oikawa questioned, a brow raising as he watched his fellow brunet. “I guess you’re a sports coach?”

“Advisor for volleyball.”

Kyoutani stood abruptly and even Iwaizumi’s hold on his jacket didn’t deter him. “Mad Dog-chan?” If Oikawa didn’t know him better, he’d be appalled at his manners. As it was, he was still appalled, but he didn’t take it personally anymore. He liked to tease, but he understood their introverted moody friend could only take so much social time. Apparently, adding in a new friend tipped him over.

“We’ll see you later, Kyoutani, careful on your way home!” Iwaizumi called after him and, not for the first time, Kyoutani blessed his senior. He still hated him, but bless that man. “He has other errands to run,” Iwaizumi explained to the newcomer as Kyoutani speed-walked to the door. “But, if you’d like to join us next week, he’ll be there.” Kyoutani stumbled across the tile, the door handle under his fingers denting with the force he put behind pulling it open.

“Ah, well, luckily it’s a break, so this is more of a one-time thing for me,” Yahaba apologized and Kyoutani almost cried in relief, the door closing behind him. He failed to hear the added, “But Shinji and I try to keep lunch open on Sundays, I’m sure since you all work together he’ll love to get to know you better!”

And that was how their weekly lunch went from Thursday to Sunday.

Did Kyoutani mention he hated their dynamic duo and their brilliant ideas? And god _damn_ he hated his seniors.  

* * *

 

To be honest, he wasn’t entirely sure when he first noticed his… neighbor.

It was hard not to, once he did, but one day he just happened to look out the window and there he was, too pretty for just watching tv wrapped up in a blanket burrito, a bowl of cereal in hand. He wasn’t even _doing_ anything and Kyoutani was almost certain he was in love—he’d never tell anyone, obviously, and the flutter in his chest was disturbing, but the man was just too beautiful.

He wasn’t stalking—that’s a whole other kettle of fish that he would _never_ touch—but his living room faced the strangers’. Wouldn’t it make sense to look out his window and see him? No one needed to know how _often_ he did so, but hey, a window was meant for looking out, right? Not exactly his fault the buildings faced each other.

That was his thought and he was sticking to it. He didn’t do anything weird, just—happened to look out every so often, watch the man watch tv, make dinner. Sometimes, he was even graced with the man’s dancing abilities, the stranger moving around the kitchen when cooking or baking, likely singing along to music.

There’s that one _memorable_ time when Kyoutani had Iwaizumi over and the neighbor across the common area was swaying around the kitchen and then he did a thing with his hips and Kyoutani was gone, on the floor where he’d tripped and was trying to regain his breathing. Iwaizumi was confused—rightfully so—until he caught his look towards the window and followed his sight. He gave him the slyest look Kyoutani’s ever seen him make and said nothing. Kyoutani was tense for the next three weeks and it took him nearly breaking down a wall for Iwaizumi to assure him he wasn’t going to tell Oikawa—ever. He still didn’t fully trust his most beloved senpai for another two, but at-least any time Iwaizumi spoke with Oikawa, he didn’t feel the need to hide.

He doesn’t even know the man’s name and he’s so far gone it’s pathetic.

But now. Now he knows his neighbor’s name. Yahaba, Shigeru if he was remembering Watari correctly. Yahaba Shigeru. High school teacher for history. Advisor to the volleyball team. That didn’t necessarily mean he _played_ , but he knew about volley at-least and that was enough for his patheticness to grow even more.

He expected Iwaizumi’s abrupt visit after they broke from lunch (he’d been home for all of half an hour before he got the text stating his senpai was on his way). He expected the sly grin, but see, Kyoutani had planned this time. Now that he knew his neighbor’s name, knew what he looked like up close, that his hair was _really nice_ when he wasn’t in a blanket burrito, knew that his eyes were brown, he closed all the blinds and stubbornly pulled the curtains closed. His apartment was filled with dull, gold light when Iwaizumi opened his front door. So, whatever Iwaizumi had to say, Kyoutani knew he 1. wouldn’t be distracted by seeing his neighbor through his windows and 2. Iwaizumi couldn’t _try_ to distract him with the absolute stunning piece of work that was his neighbor.

Upon further reflection, Kyoutani has come to the conclusion that he’s _totally gay_ to some extent and he’s not sure how to deal with that.

“So, figured something out?”

“I think I’m gay.”

“Congratulations, thank you for feeling comfortable enough to share with me, Kyoutani,” his senpai smiled warmly, but Kyoutani knows better, knows that this is all Oikawa’s influence. “Now. Since we’ll be seeing him more often—“

“I’m never opening my curtains again.”

He doesn’t like the smile that curled on Iwaizumi’s lips then. He really doesn’t. “Ah, then I guess I’ll let you figure this all out. By the way, Shittykawa wants you to stop by the shop. Something about a briefing, I kinda tuned him out. 6?” Kyoutani, knowing he can’t get out of it and it wasn’t optional, merely nods. Then buried his head under a couch pillow when Iwaizumi steps four feet to the left and throws open the curtains. “Ah, what a _lovely_ day!” And he knows his senior is teasing him at this point, but his cheeks are red and he will _never_ admit to blushing, goddammit, and no one can make him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhh i should be doing sooooo many things, but am i doing any of them? no, of course not  
> this's been in my drafts since like, february and i'm super stressed right now and feel super useless and worthless and my god everything is falling apart and i cant even make pudding at 4 am because my life is out of control because i havent any pudding and i think im going to bed now
> 
> That said, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter probs won't be up for a while, so, please don't hold your breath


End file.
